The Lethal Radiance's
by AllieAmberwhite
Summary: Love, sex and suicide. It's all Alec knew, but when the presence of a mystery far greater than the universe enters his dreams, his world will make the aforementioned trivial in his pursuit of selfish infatuation.
1. Indulgence

**Hello everybody! Long time no writey writey, eh? Well, i'm back!**

***cricket***

**Just a few things before you begin, if I may.**

**One, I do not own the Mortal Instruments. I do not own Alec, Magnus, a '67 Impala, I don't even own my bed. Two, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. A universe in which Clary does not exist, Jocelyn is a teacher, Valentine owns a sex shop, where Simon is the coolest nerd you'll ever meet, Alec is an openly gay bad-ass, and Magnus is... Well, you'll see.**

**Without further adue, carry on. (MY WAYWARD SOOOON)**

* * *

><strong><strong>

_There was an angel that haunted his dreams._

_Was it even an angel? Sure, it looked like one. Shimmering black hair, eyes a peticular golden green. His lips were painted gold, and the silk that clothed him a tainted silver. He didn't give off the air of an angel, he acted like a demon. An angel-faced demon that lured him into hell; a dark, luscious place that screamed of death and reeked of sex._

_The angel did not touch him in the beginning. He only ever stared; eyes burning his soul with their intensity and scortching a permanent picture in the back of his eyes with their beauty._

_Looking nowhere else, the angel would raise a delicate hand and beckon him forward, taking small steps backward and away from would follow, tripping over his own bare feet in the process, his eyes never leaving the angelic face. He was lead down an intricate hallway; a dark, rough stone adorned the walls, patterns breaching the surface to allow acid to flow down in an organized manner. He never noticed the acid though, not even as the quantity burned the very flesh off his bones. He was far under the spell of the angel._

_The angel stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. With a well-kept talon, he reached behind him and slid the tip down the barely-there gap of the door, a small hissing sound erupting in the freakish silence. The door opened._

_He was met with a bone-chilling scream that shook him to the core. He tried to cover his ears, but could not. Something about the angel's eyes said he could not. Said eyes were shining with a sick form of glee as he watched him suffer._

_He dropped to his knees, the acid eating through his porcelein skin, his blood tainting the milky substance. Grinning, the angel kneeled down, unaffected by the acid. A sharp claw ran down his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Even though it felt as if every void of silence had been filled within his mind, he could still hear the angel's words._

_The angel's eyes glistened red from all the blood. "This is only the beginning of our life together, young Alexander." The angel whispered, kissing his forehead with molten gold lips, leaving behind a scar in the shape of wings._

It was after this that Alexander would wake up.

* * *

><p>"Alec? Hellooo, Alec? Wake up man... Bro, you're gonna be late. Alec! Alec? Are you dead?"<p>

Alec forced his eyes open, meeting the harsh sunlight that made a halo around the head of his younger brother Max. Max had on a small scowl.

"Who am I, our mother? Wake up! You're gonna be late."

Ignoring the tingling sensation in his forehead and all but ignoring Max, Alec sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"School's in twenty minutes you know." Max gave his final warning, before turning on his heel and marching out of the room. Alec blinked stupidly, his eyes nearly not opening again as sleep threatened to take over and the angel of his nightmares begged him to come back. But then, Alec registered what the youngest Lightwood had just said.

School. Shit.

Mumbling a string of profanities, Alec zoomed out of bed, ripping open his closet and throwing on whatever his hands landed on first. He ran his fingers through his hair and decided that brushing his teeth would have to wait, as would breakfast and his morning

cigarette.

School. To be specific, the first day of the last year of his school education. Whoopee?

Alec raced down the stairs two at a time, barely escaping break his nose when he nearly tripped over one of his sisters abandoned shoes. He was so determined in being as fast as possible, he barely realized he was about to collide with his adoptive brothers brand new '67 Impala.

"Fuck!" Alec shouted, throwing out his hands to brace himself before he'd collide belt-buckle first with the door. Alec knew that if he got a single scratch on Jace's new car, he'd have his head.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come.

"Alec! Wake the fuck up, would you?" Jace screetched, hopping out of the drivers seat and booking it around the car to inspect for any damage Alec's fingerprints may have inflicted. Alec groaned in frustration, forcefully shoving Jace aside and giving a short wave to his sister Isabelle, whom was lounging in the back seat. "Whatever," Alec ground out, opening the door and sitting in his seat.

Jace swore under his breath as he detected lone fingerprints, snatching a cloth out of his back pocket to rub them away. "I'm going to make you pay the cleaning bill, I swear to God." Jace snarled, rubbing for a good minute before he was satisfied.

Alec slumped in his seat, listening to the sound of Isabelle's phone getting new notifications from her friends. Alec ran his hands through his hair, wishing the world would be silent just this once. The scar on his forehead was throbbing.

Jace got back inside the car, turning on Alec with a certain venom laced through his voice. "Alec, this is my baby. If you get her fucking dirty again, I will make you pay for the cleaner AND I'll show mom your internet history."

Just then, Isabelle's heavily manicured nails scratching at the mint condition leather seats sounded. "Drive." She demanded while Jace all but screamed at her.

"Jace! Just fucking drive already!" Alec seethed, and the sheer annoyance and agitation in his voice was enough for Jace to reduce the volume of his voice and mumble incoherent mutterings about how he should make them pitch in for gas. Alec sighed, opening the car window as Jace started the car.

As they sped out of the drive-way and onto the street, Alec lit up a cigarette to calm his blood. All the while, Jace pitched yet another fit about smoke damage and fire-hazards. He stopped when Alec quite suddenly bitch slapped him.

The last they heard from Jace was something along the lines of 'hell hath no fury like a gay man scorned', which made Isabelle laugh. Even Alec smiled a bit as he resumed his position of half-hanging out the window to avoid filling his brothers car with his precious nicotine fix.

The drive was quick, as Jace drove like he belonged on the race track at Taledaga. Alec was only have finished his death stick when they arrived, and without a word he exited through the window and all but ran to the Smoker's Corner at the edge of the school

property.

Alec sat down on a large decorative boulder, glad nobody was there to bother him this morning. He blew the pale blue smoke through his nose, closing his eyes to see the angel's picture in his eyelids. Alec felt a smile tug at the corner up his lips, and with a large exhale of pure cancer his hand ghosted over the small white scar in the shape of angel's wings. It was tingling again, like they did most days after this particular dream came about.

The dreams were stuck in a permant cycle. Seven dreams, starting Monday and re-starting on the following Monday.

Today was Monday, and it was only the beginning

Alec groaned, already anticipating the night so slumber would take him.

Ow, shit- the scar was burning. Like it always did when he was impatient for the next dream. Alec sometimes found it ironic how his scar would tingle and burn, it reminded him way to much of Harry Potter. He was seriously considering giving his entire series to Max, Alec couldn't take much of this pop-culture reference anymore.

The bell rang through-out the yard, signalling to all loitering students that they were now hopelessly late and were going to have to suck up real hard to avoid detention. The last of the students ran inside. Not Alec, though. Alec was content where he was; lost in his

thoughts of the angel in silver and gold, who's eyes shined with lust and need, lips so hot they felt cold...

* * *

><p>Aldertree Academy was very similar to that of a college campus. With the alarming amount of students- nearly five thousand- each subject and its branches were held in separate buildings. For example; English, Literature, Language Arts, and the likes were held in the Ravenscar Institute. Math, Calculus, Algebra and more mathematical hell was set up in the Morganstern Block, and so on and so forth.<p>

Alec had filled his freshmen and sophmore year with as many classes as he could possibly take, along with extra-curriculars that could could earn credits on there own. Therefore, he only needed to take the minimum requirement for his junior and senior year. Now that he was a senior and already met the graduation requirements, he took the classes he enjoyed most.

For instance, this year he was taking AP Physics in the morning with Professor Malachi in the Bane Sector. After that was Physical Education in the Nephilim Gymnasium with Coach Greyback. He then had a fifteen minute break which he usually would spend with his friend Simon and other acquainted persons at the Smoker's Corner. After that he'd run off the Wayland Garage for Mechanics before lunch.

It was just a morning filled up, with the afternoon free, which was exactly what Alec had wanted when he originally went to sign up for his classes. That is, until he saw a new option at the very bottom of the English column that he'd never seen before.

Creative Writing was never offered as a seperate class in Aldertree, until a very unexpected and overall random petition was mailed to the school board with over 30 000 signatures demanding the class be offered. There were even donations from alumni to fund the project to bring in a new classroom to the Ravenscar Institute.

Alec was very curious, so he signed up. Since his dreams of the ever mysterious angel came into his life not two years ago, he slowly became prone to writing things about the dreams down. He'd catch himself writing about subtle differences, new feelings, and more at the most odd of times, such as watching movies and even using the bathrooms. These scribbles lead to full fledged stories. Isabelle had found a page once, and almost demanded to know whether he was a plagiarizer or not. It was apparently that amazing.

Alec took it upon himself to find a folder with a lock on it.

But with this new class, it meant his wannabe lazy afternoon was now booked for fifth period. Two hours and fifteen minutes after lunch. An hour for lunch, and an hour for fourth period, then the fifteen smoking break. He spent lunch with his siblings, and spent fourth period watching Simon play guitar in the courtyard. And now, he and his friend sat outside the Ravenscar Institute.

Simon was lugging around his acoustic on his back and a messenger bag crammed with homework hanged by his hip. "This class is going to be easy as shit!" Simon nearly screamed, hyper off the nachos he had consumed at lunch. Alec himself was chewing on the long finished stick of a lolli-pop, his cigarette substitute. "We'll be practically free! Doing shit all but write our fucking feelings on paper! With airconditioning!" Simon cheered, not noticing that Alec wasn't really paying attention at all to him. Even if he didn notice, he wouldn't really care.

This was the case with Simon; sit down, shut up, and just let him talk. Interupt the mighty Simon Lewis, and you'd see why he had a black belt in Judo.

While Simon dreered on about nothing of grave importance, Alec was day-dreaming once again about caramel colored skin and painted gold lips, with sharp teeth knicking Alec's lips as he kissed him, causing a fine line of blood to dribble down Alec's chin. The angel's

tounge would waste no time in cleaning it up...

"-never thought that sea salt could be so good on french fries!" Simon finished, clapping Alec on the back and thus bringing him out of his little day dream, out of breath and smiling. Alec snicked, discreetly shifting his jacket to cover his probably semi-noticable erection, and punching Simon on the arm. Simon smiled, pinching his cheek playfully just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>They had a substitute. Their real teacher was still working out a contract with the school.<p>

With that, Alec found himself back in the Impala, Jace talking aimlessly about possibly naming his car and Isabelle and Simon were making out in the back seat. Alec was hanging out of the window yet again, though not inhaling the cancerous fumes he usually did at this time of day. His eyes were closed, like they always were in his spare time.

The angel behind his eyes smiled from his position on a large, golden pedastol. His bright green eyes sparkled with happiness, though veiling a malicious counterpart. The angel's golden lips parted with a breathless sigh of greeting, his slim wrist flicking out lightly. He was beckoning Alec forward.

_"Welcome home..._" He whispered, bending down ever so slightly to brush his lips against Alec's.

"-ec! Alec! Dude, pay attention!" said Simon, whom was currently standing right in front of his hanging form in the Lightwood's five car garage. Alec's vision of the angel flickered, and went out like a light.

There was a sad gleam in his angel's eyes.

Alec sighed in irritation, opening his eyes to come face to face with Simon's crotch. "Step. The fuck away from me. Now." Alec said deadpan, his eyes snapping upwards just in time to see Simon try to hide a skewed smile. "The look on your fucking face man. Everytime!" Simon burst out into hysterics, pinching Alec's reddened cheeks quickly before Alec flung the door open.

"Remind me why you came over today?" Alec asked, pushing past the hysterical Simon. "So I could do my homework on your alienware!" Simon chirped, following Alec inside like a little lost puppy. "Get your own alienware!" Alec snapped, passing Isabelle and Jace whom were fighting about fish sticks in the kitchen, making his way to the foyer to race Simon up the huge double staircases. "But I'm poor!" Simon argued as they reached the top. "Save your money!" Alec said, storming down the halls in search of his room on in the farthest corner of the mansion. "But I have to pay my own texting bill!" Simon whined. "STOP TEXTING MY SISTER THEN!" Alec yelled, rushing to his door, also attempting to keep Simon out by throwing his weight against the door. Simon pushed back. "But your alienware makes me hard!"

Alec blushed hard, pushing harder. "No! Use your own computer! Stop playing World of Warcraft! It's expensive!" Simon groaned, "Let me in Alec, pleeease?"

Alec growled, suddenly stepping away from the door. Simon flew into the room, sprawled out on the floor with a confuzzled look. But hesmiled. "Thanks man, I'll take you to the gay bar tomorrow night in thanks."

Alec smirked, his irritation now replaced with amusement, flung himself on his bed. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>I spread my infinite love to my darling MaybeThere'sHope, of whom supports me with her love and general amazingness.<strong>

**And of course to you, who should by this time be reviewing this story.**

**Love ya'll! And till next time,**

**-AllieAmberwhite**


	2. Pain of Love

**HULLO MY DEARS, AND WELCOME TO THE LETHAL RADIANCE'S CHAPTER TWO! Remember kids, this is M rated and I own nothing but the plot. **

** Also, I love you. No, really, I love you. Not enough people in the world are loved, so I bring this chapter to you on the behalf of love. All my love to readers and reviewers (not stupid reviewers though) and to my beloved Malec Menagerie.**

** All my love to MaybeThere'sHope, who I think deserves all the love in the world. I love you bb. :)**

** Read at your own peril.**

* * *

><p> At last, Alec was able to strip down to his his birthday suit and slide under the covers of his plush, silken sheets. Simon had left sometime around three in the morning, spending a majority of his time at Alec's alienware computer, doing homework on one screen and then watching bisexual porn on the extra monitor that was bought specifically for that purpose.<p>

Alec basked in the bed, feeling the coolness of the sheets warming his ever-so-slightly sexually frustrated self to the point where he could actually think about something other than sex. He chose to reflect upon his day.

The first day of Alec's senior year went by without a hitch. No one bothered him (with the exception of Simon of course) and made it to all his classes on time (except his first).

He had no homework, unlike Simon. That's why Simon came over in the first place; for Alec to recite every answer from memory so he could copy it down. And while Simon did that, Alec multitasked by sexting till his thumbs were numb and his dick was throbbing in time to his irregular heartbeat.

Alec also thought about the gay bar in Brooklyn. Simon had pinky promised when Alec brought it up before Simon had to leave. Simon was never one to break a pinky promise.

The gay bar in Brooklyn was known as Three Wishes. It was open to everybody; including the three most discriminated and recognized 'sexualities'; bisexuals, gays, and lesbians. It was also technically a strip club, with male dancers in kinky costumes fucking boys in the back rooms and lesbians wearing mesh fucking girls in the middle of the dance floor. Then of course, you had bisexuals who could shove their hands down someone's pants and be satisfied with whatever they found, and be satisfied with whatever location. This was not limited to on the floor, in a chair, the back rooms, the bar counter...

Though Simon and Alec were nowhere near drinking age, not even the legal age to be admitted to the bar, but they were always able to enter without having to be carded or even wait in line. With Alec's influence and loose wallet, he earned the clubs ignorance. With that, he was able to bring an entourage so he should choose too. He usually stuck to bringing in whatever boyfriend he had at the time or Simon.

The last time Simon and Alec ventured there was a mere month before, where they headed up to the second of the three floors of the club to the VIP balcony that looked out on the dancefloor and platforms. Simon would pick out a few dancers (being bi-curious he usually selected a couple of each sex) and they'd drink their life away, or at least till they couldn't remember what each others names were.

So with the excitement of their usual trips to Three Wishes, the prospect of going the next night made Alec nervous. This brought mild confusion upon him. He liked Three Wishes. Hell, he fucking loved Three Wishes. He could drink underage without hassle, smoke legally (and thus not kicked out), and get oral sex in the bathroom by his drunk friends. What wasn't to love? Shouldn't this be something he looks forward too?

But yet, he felt anxiety. And he poured over it until he fell into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Crack.<em>

_ Alec hissed in pain, fists clenching, blood oozing out of the half-moon cuts on his palms._

_ Crack._

_ The whip came down near the swell of his ass. This strike was softer than the rest, not drawing blood, but it didn't stop Alec from yelping in pain. The surpirse from the strikes location made his muscle seize up painfully._

_ Crack._

_ Alec whimpered, his muscles spasming. His eyes threatening to overflow with stinging tears. He rolled his shoulders, hissing at the sting of the lacerations, but at least some of the stiffness seemed to melt away._

_ He waited, but the next strike didn't come. As panic swelled in his chest, he was almost instantly relieved when he felt a pair of curious fingers tracing the edges of the fresh wounds on his back. "I hurt you," the angel whispered, his voice tight with fear and laced with a near petrified undetone. "I'm so sorry, Alexander..."_

_ He felt the angels lips upon his neck, and with those perfect lips he felt the pain. A searing pain, so hot he could mistake it for cold. Where those lips touched, he also felt an overwhelming tingle, starting from his groin and spreading along his body like wildfire. _

_ The angel's tongue swiped at his salty skin, a mere distraction for Alec as the angel's fingers gathered blood from a particularily nasty gash with his fingers. Still, Alec whimpered. _

_ The angel detached his lips from Alec's neck. Alec felt both a strange sense of relief, coupled with an intense longing from the missing contact._

_ The angel's light footsteps carried him around to Alec's line of vision at last. The angel was soaked with Alec's blood, the silk crusting with the older blood already. His hand was coated in red, dripping with the substance of life. Menacing green eyes bore into his iceberg blue, taunting him as his tongue licked his palm clean._

_ Alec watched eagerly, cock jumping at the mere sight of that dark pink tongue staining to red. The angel noticed, his clean hand reach out and grabbing hold of Alec's painful erection. "Would you like to try a taste?" the angel inquired, stroking slowly and sensualy, dragging out the sensations. Alec nodded feverishly, trying not to moan and trying to ignore the pain in his back and muscles. The angel smiled, his porclein teeth tinted red. As his clean hand reached down to cup his balls and fondle him, he brought the bloodied hand up to Alec mouth. _

_ Alec took a small lick, savoring the bitter sweetness, and then laid his lips against the angel's skin. "This is not where I wish to taste it." Alec whispered, closing his eyes in anticipation of the angel's next move._

_ The angel's hand drew away from him completely. Alec opened his eyes, and suddenly the angel seemed much closer than he did before. There seemed to be mere millimeters inbetween them. The angel's eyes bore into his, lips curled into a radiant smile. In Alec's perriphral vision, he saw the angel's hand rise. A slim fingers trqaced his jaw softly, lovingly, stopping under his chin to tilt Alec's head upwards. The angel stared at his lips hungrily. "How could I deny you."_

_ The angel kissed him hard. A mess of teeth and tongue, violent and lustful. Bliss._

_ Alec submitted to the fire and ice of the kiss immediatly, barley uttering a peep of discomfort when the angel's cat-like teeth knicked his bottom lip. He could only just register his lovers tongue sweeping in to catch the single drop of blood that has welled up there. The angel sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. The angel shuddered against Alec, his hand going back to his erection._

_ Alec got what he wanted. Blood, sweat, and sex. Or at least, as close as he could get to sex at this point. In his desperation to be closer to the angel, his let out a pitiful whine, arms fighting against the restriction of the bonds at his wrists. _

_ The angel pulled away loss Alec felt was heartshattering. The angel smiled a kind smile, leaning in again to kiss Alec's ear. _

_ "You will be with me one day, Alexander. You will give everything to me. Every cell in your body will love me and worship me."_

And then, he woke up.

* * *

><p>He wasn't happy to be awake. How could he, he just had one of the most erotic dreams ever. But alas, his shrill alarm startled him into consciousness Conviently, he had a hammer under his pillow for such a situation. He pulled it out, and smashed it with one blow.<p>

With a groan and a murderous case of blue balls, he got out of bed and trekked to the bathroom in a haze of fog.

The next thing he knew he was sitting in Professor Malachi's phsyic's class converting measurements and calculating temperature with a strong pain in his cock and a lulling throb.

This startled him more than his alarm. He had no recollection of even leaving his bathroom, let alone actually getting to school, and had no idea why he'd ignore his erection. He dropped his pencil and looked at the clock at the head of the classroom, but stopped when he felt a jolt of pure pain erupt from his neck.

With a strangled gasp, his hand flew to his throat, hand closing around cloth. He was wearing a turtleneck, and it was becoming damp beneath his fingers. His fingers came away red.

Without a second thought, he jumped out of his seat (to the alarm of his classmates) and raced out, ignoring the angry shouts from his teacher. He took the stairs two at a time and jumps to the ground three steps up, booking it into the mens bathroom.

After locking the door, he approached the mirror and tugged off the shirt.

From ear to ear and dipping under his adam's apple, was a shallow gash with blood flowing freely. It trickled down his chest.

Alec took deep breathes in attempt to defend himseld from the panic that bubbled from his very core. What the hell happened this morning?

He broke the alarm clock. He rolled out of bed, when to the bathroom, took out a razor to shave away barely-there stubble... And then there was fog.

Whatever happened, it wasn't enough to cure his sexual frustration. Take that need for sex and couple it with pain, and he knew that all he needed to do was send a single text message.

_ meet me in the bane sector, third floor bathroom. now._

The response came instantly.

_ I'll be there in five minutes._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Who, oh WHO is this mystery boy, may you ask? You'll find out soon enough, I promise.**

**Till the next chapter,**

**Allie**


	3. Desperation

**GOD I LOVE SEX. **

**Other than that, I have a few things I'd like to say, on account of some reviews on previous stories:**

**1. I love you guys, really. To those who stick up for my writing when someone else openly bashes it, I am so greatful for you, cause you guys restore my faith in writing. **

**2. True it be, I have a temper and when I'm mad I lash out to whoever sends those reviews. Hence very angry authors notes. I'm sorry if I alarmed anybody :P**

**3. In my own way, I do think that I'm not a very talented writer. However, this is just a mere speed bump. I enjoy writing. I love writing, and I'm not going to be sorry for not living up to your expectations concerning characters and plot. You don't have to like it, but don't complain to me about it, because I obviously don't share the same views. I have people who are behind me on writing, who encourage me to write, so youi know what? I will write. Reviews help, sure, but even if I got none I would continue to write, because it's something I'm truly passionate about.**

**4. All my love to MaybeThere'sHope, for knudging me along all this way, even if she doesn't fully know it yet. :) And a HUGE thank you to my girls in the Malec Menagerie. You guys are the fucking bomb, and I'm honored to be apart of world that Cassie Clare provided us. **

**And now, I present to you a world where Alec is openly gay and a bit of a cockslut, a bisexual Simon, to a world where Valentine owns a sex shop and where Clary does not exist, I present to you; The Lethal Radiance's.**

* * *

><p>Those crucial five minutes were pure torture for Alec. On one hand, the time was appreciated, giving him a moment to collect himself and clean the blood that dripped onto the floor. His neck was starting to scab over, much to his relief. But then again, he had an erection he knew he couldn't sate by himself, and so there was only one guy in his life that could help him along. So those five minutes were a very distinct period of hell also, waiting for his lover to find him, and then fuck him till he couldn't breathe properly.<p>

Even thinking about that boy's slim fingers, coated in saliva and thrusting into Alec's ass made his mouth water. Alec felt his cock twitch when he thought of what he may recieve in the next few minutes. His lover on his back on the floor, Alec above him, skin clapping as Alec bounced up and down on his lover's cock... Alec nearly came right then and there, but his fantasy was interupted by a soft knock in the door.

Alec reddened, leaping off the counter where he was perched and took two quick strides to unlock the door.

He barely registered the blonde pouncing upon him, a foot kicking out behind him to close the door again. The back of Alec's neck had been grabbed by a pair of strong, near lethal hands, and he was pulled into the most intoxicating kiss he could ever imagine happening in real life (his dreams, he thought, didn't really count as his real life).

Like the angel, this boy had a penchant for biting hard, and then soothing with slow sucks and swirls of a very flexible tongue.

And just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended.

His lover was staring at the slash on his neck, a small, cruel smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Another one, Alec? Really, you'd think you'd learn..." He said quietly, his pale hands resting upon Alec's bare chest, fingertips just barely touching the cut. "I didn't mean for it to happen." Alec said sharply.

The blonde chuckled. "Of course you didn't."

He stepped away from Alec, licking a drop of blood from his finger. Alec watched as the boy casually unbottoned his shirt, throwing it onto the counter, and undoing the button of his jeans.

Alec stared at the enticing 'v'-shape at the base of his lovers hips, to the smooth crevasses of his abdomen and his not-overly muscles chest and arms. He was perfect, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, but he was also lean and tall, blonde and perfect. He had pristine pink lips that was almost always twisted into a smirk, be it of triumph or something else much darker in feeling. And those eyes; eyes so dark but yet they held a light so mysterious Alec could stare all day. And now, looking into those beautifully menacing eyes, he saw lust. Pure sex dripped off of him like a melting popsicle, and Alec wanted to lick up every last drop, starting with the erection growing rapidly in the boys jeans.

His lover's smirk widened, and took a step toward him, inch by inch, till his pale eyelashes were fluttering across Alec's forehead, lips ghosting along his cheekbone and letting hot, minty breathe wash over him. His hands touched him too, feather light over his chest and down to his aching cock.

Alec let out a shaky breath,"_Sebastian_,"

Sebastian's hands skillfully unbottoned Alec's jeans and pulled down the zipper. The moment they fell down to his knees, Sebastian grabbed hold of his pulsing member, running his thumb softly over the head to gather the pre-cum that threatened to run down his purple dick. "Did you miss me?" Sebastian asked in a low, sensual voice. Alec nodded lightly, his own hand grabbing onto Sebastian's wrist to guide his strokes. "I fucked you three days ago. Did you really, really miss me that much Alec?" Sebastian teased, amused by Alec's apparent desperation. Alec growled impatiently, and nodded again, eyes slipping shut at the sensations coursing through his cock and the rest of his body.

"Three days to long, I guess." Alec managed to breathe out, his lower lip trembling as his climax was approaching. Sebastian noticed, and let go of Alec's dick. Alec's eyes snapped open at that, and sent Sebastian a glare that could kill. But even then, Sebastian kept his cool, and backed up a few steps to lean against the counter. "I can't very well fuck you without a little gratification for myself. It's hardly fair." Sebastian mused. Alec rolled his eyes. "You are hardly fair yourself."

Alec approached him, yanking the blonde's pants down to his ankles, and savored the sight of Sebastian's cock outlined in his boxers. "But I can deal with it today." Alec said, not taking his eyes off of it. Sebastian laughed, "Just lemme fuck your mouth already, would you?"

Alec's gaze flickered up towards him, a small of smirk of his own forming. Sebastian frowned at that, and bent forward to take the blue-eyed beauty's lips for his own. Alec kissed back hungrily, and the kiss was just the fuel he needed to finally get a move on. As Sebastian teased Alec's tongue, he was pleased to feel Alec's warm hand palming his erection thorugh the thin cloth. Sebastian let loose a moan from deep within his throat, and it further motivated Alec. He felt Alec's hands palm his plump ass, run up his lower back and down again, removing his boxers all the while. Sebastian released the kiss, and leaned back as Alec's wet lips slid over his dick, sheathing him like a snug glove.

Alec paused for a moment, relaxing his throat to take more of Sebastian's generous length, and he was rewarded by a small utter of his name. Alec was very determined now, and started bobbing his head. Slowly at first, with long, slow sucks that hallowed out his cheeks, and then moving on to rapid movements that made him feel as if his brain was bouncing within his skull. To save him the headache, Sebastian's balls were getting tighter, and the impending climax was on its way.

Sebastian curled his fingers into Alec's hair, pulling hard to keep him still as he started thrusting into Alec's warm mouth. Sebastian nearly lost himself in the feelings as he felt fire course through him, lighting every cell on fire. Alec counted the thick ropes of cum that slithered down his throat, ending in six shots. Sebastian breathed deeply, fingers slack. Alec would take none of that, detaching from Sebastian's softened cock and going for his balls instead.

He sucked one into his mouth, his tongue tracing shapes and rolling his around in his mouth. Sebastian's knees buckled ever so slightly, which lead to a heavily sexted up growl erupted from his throat. Alec thought this was irrestibly hot, and worked harder to please him. After a few heated minutes, Sebastian was once again standing at attention, and when Alec dared looked upwards at his beautiful face, he was met by Sebastian's crazed black eyes.

Sebastian dropped to his knees in front of Alec, and pushed on Alec's chest to get him to lay down on the cool tile floor. Knowing what was to come, Alec's legs wrapped around Sebastian's hips, and ground there cocks together. Alec needed release. Now.

Sebastian wasted no time. His cock lathered with Alec's saliva, he tilted Alec's pelvis upwards, and rubbed the head of his cock along the tight ring of muscles. Alec did his best to relax, and when Sebastian's cock finally slid inside...

"Ah, fuck!" Alec squealed. Sebastian, upon feeling Alec's entrance giving way, shoved himself as deep as he could, rocking upwards to graze that special spot inside of Alec. Sebastian shuddered. He truly loved Alec's ass. Alec paid no mind to Sebastian at that moment though, too focused on the task at hand. Alec's hips rocked against Sebastian's desperatley, and Sebastian complied, the two of them soothing into a wild, yet practiced rhythm. Their bodies were flush against one another, Sebastian's face suckling his lovers neck, marking Alec as his own. Alec mewled like a kitten, raking his nails down Sebastian's back, and then up against to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Ungh..." Alec moaned loudly, before Sebastian's lips cut off a shrill scream of intense pleasure. Alec's hips bucked wildly upwards, looking for somehting to farther draw out the orgasm. Sebastian's one hand punched the tile beside Alec's head, as he let go of his restraint and pounded Alec's pert little ass with everything his had.

Sebastian gently rested his entire weight onto Alec when his cock felt soft again, and was pleased to note that Alec's cum was all over their chests. Sebastian planted a kiss on Alec's chin before rolling off, relieved by the cold floor.

They took a few minutes to catch their breathe, before Alec reached for his jeans and pulled out a cigarette and lighter, and then reached for Sebastian's pants to get out a pack of cigars. Sebastian smirked. Post-sex lung cancer always concluded their sexcapades.

They lit up, not giving a fuck in the world that they were in a bathroom, at school. Smoking in the bathroom, like all those wannabe goth mother fuckers. But to them, it didn't matter. Alec turned his head to look at Sebastian.

"Come to Three Wishes tonight."

Sebastian looked back, suppressing a shudder at the sight of Alec's lips loosely holding on to that fucking cigarette. "Simon going?"

Alec nodded.

"It'll be a fucking party then." Sebastian said cockily, leaning over to pluck the death stick from Alec's mouth and drown him in fuck-me-silly worthy kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>I fucking love you guise. :3<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the first sex scene that I truly wanted people to like... :) and I hope you did. I'm not very good at it I don't think.. xD Nonetheless, thanks for reading!**

**Happy readings,**

**Allie**


	4. Three Wishes

**Hello everyone :D How are ya'll today? I hope you're doing SUUUPER cause I know I am! I woke up at 5:30 today! I'm overly tired! HURRAY! :D**

**So hello and welcome to Chapter Four. I enjoyed writing it (though I found it very hard to get the detail I wanted in there that sounded decent, so I'm sorry if it sounds stupid) and fantasizing about future chapters!**

**As always, I own nothing but this fucked up plot. I may also own Sebastian's Giant Purple Dildo, but that's coming later. ;D**

**Happy readings.!**

* * *

><p>Clubs in the heart of downtown were primarily meant for the elite of society. Three Wishes, which was located across the street from the swankiest 'lounge' in New York, Cherry Bomb, was by no means in the appearance of a first class joint. Upon first glance, it looked like a dump. However if you looked closely, you'd see that it was only built to look this way.<p>

The selling point of the whole junction though was the unique design of the bar. Over 40 feet in length, the bar area seemed cheap in appearence, but it really isn't. It was hard steel, lasered and painted to look like broken doors resting upon beaten up beer kegs.

Three Wishes was Alec's sanctuary. It seemed broken and abused, but this was an illusion. Alec felt like he could relate to it in a strange way. Even through his personal connection, he barely needed to think about the design of the club, he just needed to move along to the grunge blasting through hidden speakers, as they were heavily against the mainstream bullshit on the radio these days. The love for forgotten tunes was what landed Simon so many gigs there, because his music was so fucking awful.

But tonight, Simon wasn't playing a gig. Instead, he was awkwardly lounging in the back seat of Sebastian's jacked up Chevy. Alec was sitting in passenger while Sebastian drove. Except, Alec was hardly sitting in his seat at all. He was coyly leaning across the oversized armrest, whispering things into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian in turn had a hand on Alec's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

It took all Simon had not to gag. Sure, Sebastian was pretty to look at, but he was never able to see what Alec saw in him. Well, kind of. Sebastian had a really hot body. A chiseled face, a mop of startling white-blonde hair and tunneling black eyes. He was mysterious and edgy, with a noticably hot dominitrix personality. Ok, maybe Simon did see what Alec found so appealing, but he still couldn't fathom why they started hooking up, or even HOW it all began in the first place.

And because of this, Simon was always a little concerned. Alec was his BFF dammit, they told each other everything. No secrets. Never needing to cover their tracks. Nada. And it was like that till ol' Sebastian came along.

Alec said that they'd worked on an engine together in mechanics the year previously. That was it. A whole hour of brutal interrogation got him "we worked on an engine together last year". Of course, Simon believed him, but was always curious as to who seduced who and how long did it take the other to crack. Alec refused to answer. Because of that, it was nearly impossible to pinpoint exactly how long they'd been getting together and how frequently they did.

Alec asked him to drop the subject and just forget about it. Simon dropped the subject alright, but he never forgot. He knew he'd never get enough from Alec to satisfy his need to know, so he started looking into Sebastian.

After a few months of inconspicuos stalking, Simon came up with a simple conclusion: Sebastian was evil, plain and simple. Simon couldn't count the amount of times he saw Sebastian mercilessly torturing freshmens, not to mention he once he overheard him blackmailing their teachers. He followed him into bathrooms and when Sebastian left it, there was fresh graffiti on the stalls and witnessed him shooting down admiring girls like it was his goddamn duty. High school evil at its finest.

But that was school, and this was Sebastian's car. Whatever evils he discovered within Sebastian vanished the moment he was relatively alone with Alec. Sebastian, Simon observed, put extra care into his behaviour and wardrobe when he knew he'd be seeing Alec at some point during the day for longer than five minutes. His efforts eventually rewarded him greatly, as Simon knew. Not a half hour ago Simon was playing World of Warcraft on Alec's alienware, Alec playing with his PSP on the bed. They were in a comfortable silence, but in the distance they heard carpet-muffled footballs approaching the door. The pair looked up in unison, and bam! There was Sebastian, clothed in a tight black t-shirt and stupidly sexy, baggy black jeans with a studded belt, leaning against Alec's bedroom door like he fucking belonged there. Simon, in horror, got to witness his best friend beckon to Sebastian was a 'come hither' expression, and then had the pleasure of watching the pair make out on Alec's bed for a solid five minutes.

And now there they all were, Alec's voice having sex with Sebastian's ear and an excluded Simon cringing in the back seat at Sebastian's every vocal indication that he liked what Alec was saying.

Maybe it was payback for all the times Alec had to endure Simon getting his mack on with his sister? It was a definate possibility.

Be that as it may, Simon was looking forward to arriving at Three Wishes to he could drink himself silly to the point where he could handle it, and maybe even be aroused by it.

Within the confines of the second-swankiest club in New York (after Cherry Bomb, of course) the bass was thumping, drinks were pouring and sweat was dripping. Strippers were working the poles, others dancing naked in the suspended cages. Scantily clad waitors and waitresses seduced their customers in hopes of making a fat tip. And through the dense crowd Alec was practically invisible, he himself downing shot after shot of bourbon.

Alec thought of himself as a horny drunk (and Simon agreed), but Sebastian was alone and his last resort (Simon) had taken off to a back room with a petite little brunette girl, so Alec felt like a lonely, depressive drunk more than anything. He had gone through at least six doubles, and was moving on to a seventh.

Huh, seven, he thought to himself. He flagged down the bartender, laying down a few twenties. "Just give me the bottle," Alec shouted over the music. The bartender, a heavily tattooed man with gold teeth, smiled and nodded, reaching behind him and grabbing the 3/4ths full bottle, plunking it in front of Alec. Alec nodded his thanks, popping the cap and throwing his head back to let the burn wash through out his body.

You can imagine how startled he was when something touched his back. Soft fingertips trailing up and down his back in a slow, steady pattern. Alec froze. Sebastian wasn't that tender, not even when drunk. Simon was gone somewhere, so it wouldn't be him. He had a feeling in his gut that it wasn't a girl, and this was confirmed when the mystery person slid their hands up Alec's shirt. Long, thin, masculine hands. Alec tried to turn around, but found that he could not. "What the fuck," He whispered, shivering from the chill that came from the strangers fingers. Right beside his ear there was a low chuckle, smooth as silk and as delectable as chocolate. The strangers fingernails dug into Alec's skin and trailed down, all the while whispering,"Dance with me."

The song changed. It was an energetic forgotten piece of music, one that required strobe lights to express it's epicness. Alec found himself torn between refusing and going for it, he wanted to know at least what the stranger looked like.

The hands, soft as baby skin, circled around to his abdomen, and Alec was sold. Not entirely aware of himself nodding, the stranger pulled him off the bar stool and dragged him into the throng.

And so they danced. Usually Alec didn't like to dance, he would rather just sit around and watch. But now, he had a motive. He needed to see this man's face. His entire prescence was menacing, yet intoxicating. Through the blinding flashes of light he tried to catch a glimpse of the stranger but always failed in some way or another.

Alec vowed to see him soon, but for now, he just relaxed and let the music carry him away.

The stranger must have noticed his change in stature, as his arms wrapped loosely around Alec's neck and he was very purposely grinding their growing erections together. Alec was breathing hard, trying not to gag from the immense scent of sweat in the hair.

As the song faded away into a new one, Alec just got a look of the stranger's lips before they were locked with his own. Before contact however, he gasped.

He knew those lips. Dreamed about them, tracing them over and over again with his fingertips in his oblivion and drawing them in the margins of his text books. He knew their texture, knew the soft comfort that came with their kisses.

The stranger pulled away, and alas Alec could see his face.

It was him.

The angel.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAP.!<strong>

**Oh hey since I'm SOOO silly, I forgot to mention my muse for this story! **

**GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR MAYBETHERE'SHOPE EVERYBODEH! *le clap***

**Really all the sex in here is what I'd do to her if we were two gay boys.**

**~Allie**


	5. Flames

**Hello dear people of the interwebz. I take forever to update, and I apologize :( But let me just say that I have rewritten this effing chapter over 37 times in the last however many months. What I wanted wouldn't transfer on to my word document, and I might have some bald spots from pulling my hair out because of it.**

**I would like to thank Chloe, by lovely girlfriend, for putting up with me sobbing over skype about how tragic I think this story is.**

**le enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Alec was ten years old when he was told the basics of love.<p>

His elementry school teacher had adorned a fancy ring with a big shiny rock on it, and his fellow students were giddy with excitement. They had never seen anything like it; the rock glittered in the sun and one could their reflection in the gold band. One of Alec's classmates excitedly asked where she had got it, and Alec soon wished she hadn't.

His teacher jumped at the opportunity to talk about it. She said, in a voice that sounded like a hyperactive birds, that she was getting married. The same student asked why, and she replied, "because I love him".

But what was love?

She explained in her shrill voice, and being a curious child, Alec listened the best he could. Sadly though, everything that erupted from her mouth didn't sound as happy as she was. It sounded scary and implausible. A child of logic, Alec didn't understand that love was a great happiness they felt around their partner; their heart fluttering like butterfly among roses.

Alec's parents were married, but they did not look happy when they saw each other. Alec's parents's marriage was not love, he was sure of that. Alec's mother got pregnant with him when she was seventeen, and Alec's father was inheiriting a large fortune. For his father, a pregnant teenage girl carrying the son of a Lightwood could mean social suicide if they were not married, and giving him the image of a responsible man who thought out his every move.

Their marriage was built on image and pity, not love. On the rare occasions Maryse and Robert Lightwood were in the same room, his mother had pursed lips; and if you were quiet enough, you could hear her teeth grinding. His father stood bone-stiff with a tightened jaw and a stony expression. They only spoke to each other when necessary, and even slept in seperate bedrooms.

When they weren't in each others company, they seemed like every other parent that Alec knew of. Maryse sung him to sleep every night and made him breakfast in the morning. Robert played soccer with him and let him watch big-boy shows later at night with a big bowl of popcorn.

He wondered to himself on that fateful day in school, how barely being able to speak to one another could possibly be considered 'love'.

In the words of his teacher, how could love be a friendship set on fire?

Alec didn't believe in that statement, not then and not now. He'd had boyfriends, but he never felt anything strong for them, and they never lasted long either. He'd had one night stands, but he never knew the other guys name. He'd leave right after they were done.

Sebastian had changed that.

Alec was attracted to him both physically and emotionally, but his strong disbelief in love lead him to think that there was no way his relationship with Sebastian could go any further than it already had, which was a shock in itseld. Sebastian couldn't love him, so Alec wouldn't think he could feel such a thing for Sebastian either.

Even if love was real, Alec didn't want to ruin the tirades in the black of night, the hot atompshere and the unmistakable heat of the moment.

The only fire Alec felt was in the relationship was purely sexual. Even then, Alec didn't know how to describe the fire; not enough adjectives to explain how he felt when he saw Sebastian's naked form twisted in his sheets.

It was hot, untamed; kisses that left a burning, tingling trail in their wake. Tongues flickering about to taste the salty skin, mouths dancing along each others bodies like wildfire. Every touch was a rogue lick of flame, and every sound sent an insatisble burn throughout his body.

Fire.

Alec was attracted to Sebastian like a pyromaniac to a set of matches.

Before the fire was set, Sebastian and Alec only had mechanics together. In truth, they had no idea who the other was for the longest time. Once in a while, Alec would catch himself looking at Sebastian with a dirty thought or two drifting in his head. He daydreamed about the dark-haired masterpiece, his scuplted arms and broad shoulders and perfectly proportioned face. It didn't take long for Alec to admit to himself that he wouldn't mind getting to know him. However, Sebastian was very intimidating, with his then-black hair and black, tunnel like eyes.

After Christmas break however, Alec was sitting with Simon in the courtyard, when he thought he had caught sight of someone new; a platinum blonde bombshell (who happened to be very, very male). Along came mechanics, and Alec learned that this was no newbie at all. It was Sebastian, sporting his natural hair color.

From then on, Alec found it very hard not to stare at the physical perfection that was Sebastian Morganstern. Come mechanics, he would sit at his bench while the teacher lectured and stared at the back on Sebastian's head. He fantasized about running his fingers through the silky tendrils that tickled the back of Sebastian's neck, letting his lips descend upon that ivory skin, and his fingers tracing the hard cords of muscle running down Sebastian's arms.

All in all, Alec had a big fast gay crush on Sebastian. Everyone knew Alec was gay, but only Alec knew about how cautious he was when it came to being attracted to other dudes. He didn't have a 'gaydar', and he knew that not all guys swung in his directions (and he knew that from some quite humiliating instances in his pre-adolescence).

Alec swore to himself that he wouldn't make a move on probably-straight Sebastian unless he had any proof that claimed Sebastian's lust for cock.

For some weeks, Alec's subtle staring seemed to work out. Alec believed he had everyone unknowingly fooled in regards of his infatuation with Sebastian, but alas, that last person he wanted to find out was the one who wasn't fooled from the beginning.

Junior year meant you got to start working on actual cars in the garage, and it just so happened that they had to get into pairs in order to properly diagnose and fix a problematic engine.

Alec was beyond shocked and flustered when the sex god himself strolled all-so-casually over to his bench, and sat his perfect ass down next to him without a word.

Over the next few weeks Sebastian and Alec slaved over the ancient chevy they had been assigned, and all the while Alec got to know Sebastian, and was given an excuse to look at him for a long period of time without possibly arousing suspicion. They had slipped into a routine; Sebastian would handle the identifying of needed tools and looking over blueprints, while Alec got down and dirty with the hunk of metal.

While Sebastian was solving a problem, Alec would look at him in awe. He never saw someone so nonchalant over the work, as the people around them were either accepting a failing grade for the entire semester or screaming at one another. No, Sebastian had a good head on his shoulders, and when he and Alec had calmly solved the issue, Sebastian's smile (though slightly unnerving at times) was dazzling.

So when Sebastian asked whether or not he wanted to do something with him after school, Alec's heart jumped into his throat.

A new routine began. Work diligently, then after school wonder the streets of New York, perhaps go to a movie or head to the paintball arena. Two weeks after that all began, Sebastian asked him to join him in something new; grabbing a drink at 3 Wishes.

Intially, Alec didn't think much of it, simply a little nip before heading off to do something much greater.

He was wrong... Sort of.

Dressing in his usual, ratty sweaters, he felt quite ridiculous when Sebastian showed up at his house dressed for a night of clubbing. Sebastian had smirked at him though, and held up a shopping bag that had a non-faded, not 2 sizes to big, plain black shirt that didn't make Alec look homeless.

Alec ushered Sebastian upstairs quickly and quietly so nobody would be alerted of his presence, and slipped into his bathroom to change. Sebastian, who Alec left in front of the snakes cage, was having none of that.

Stealth was on Sebastian's side as he slipped through the reasonbly sized gap in the door of the bathroom. Alec had already set the bag on the counter and was getting ready to lift his shirt over his head, when he was scared out of his wits by Sebastian's warm fingers there instead.

Time stood still. Sebastian's breathe was hot against his neck, and where his fingers touched as he lifted the lifeless shirt over his head tingled, light tremors going straight to his dick. The shirt was deposited onto the ground, Sebastian's body heat warming Alec's cool skin, his hands dragging lightly over Alec's pectorals and abdomen. Alec shivered in delight.

Sebastian kissed his neck, then the spot beneath his ear, and then guided him around to face him.

For weeks afterwards, Alec was able to get off with the mental video of his and Sebastian's first kiss.

Things took off from there, and Alec loved it. His dreams of the angel, for a short while, seemed indifferent for those first few months. In the mornings, Alec's thoughts wouldn't linger on the exotic creature in his dreams, but would drift in the direction of Sebastian.

Three months passed, and one morning he didn't think much of Sebastian at all. The angel was angry with him, and Alec felt he had every right to be. He was fucking around with some guy, and didn't think about the angel anymore.

The angel guided him through hell; murdering his family in cold blood. A hammer through the skull of his little brother, strangling his sister with her own ebony hair. Making Alec spread the blood of his parents on his own chest, and had him laugh in glee.

Alec thrashed in his sleep, clawing at his skin and crying, with the occasional psychotic giggle laced through his pained groans.

It was the first night that Sebastian had stayed over. And that night, Alec saw a whole new side of him he ever thought possible.

Sebastian was gentle with him, kissing away the lava-like tears mand wiping away the blood from his chest where he had scratched himself.

Upon later reflection, Alec was shocked on how tender Sebastian was. He had drawn up a bath for Alec and dressed all the wounds. Sebastian had even put on some music at a low volume and helped Alec forget about the dream.

Alec didn't think that level of gentleness could ever be possible with Sebastian Morganstern, and it was definitley something he never thought could happen again.

Now nearly a year later, Sebastian found Alec on the floor of 3 Wishes' grunge bathroom clawing at his skin, screaming a name Sebastian wouldn't let Alec remember in the morning.

_Bane. Magnus Bane._

* * *

><p><strong>HOW DO I WORDS nakjdlfjsd<strong>

**I'm still not happy with this fucking chapter. But oh well, I can always come back and fix it later if I ever have to motivation to try and rewrite it again. **

**Thank you for reading, loves :D**

**~Allie**


End file.
